Five Nights at Luminara's
by Catmug8000
Summary: Luminara, Barriss, Shaak, Ahsoka and Maru (oc) are brutally murdered and shoved into animatronic suits purposely designed to looked like them. they roam the halls at night in search of the man who killed them. they can't tell friend from foe however, so they go after whoever is in their reach, they preferably go after those on nightshift. Rated M for gore and swearing
1. A Grave Mistake

It was really late at night on the planet of Coruscant, the bright lights that came from the disco and party venues never showing signs of dimming. Speeders and Shuttles went about their business completely oblivious to the horrendous act within the Jedi Temple that was about to come.

Five Jedi walked slowly around the halls of their home: the Jedi Temple. Barriss, Shaak, Luminara, Ahsoka and Maru were selected to stalk the different wings of the Temple looking for the cause of them having to be walking around at 3:00 in the morning instead of sleeping soundly in their beds.

Luminara held her green blade in a reverse grip as she looked around cautiously around the halls. There had been a disturbance in the force that made Yoda send her and her friends to check the Temple of anything that wasn't meant to be there. Wind that came in through the open windows echoed through the halls, creating an eerie atmosphere that sent chills down Luminara's spine. she finished sweeping her designated area with her eyes at least half an hour later. Luminara relaxed and looked at a nearby clock that hung on the wall nearby. It read 3:30am. "ok, time to go to bed" Luminara said. She turned around and headed towards her room. She stopped to hear footsteps. The Mirialan turned around with her hand on her Lightsaber, her insecurities growing by the second. "Ahsoka? Barriss? Maru? Come on guys this isn't funny" Luminara said nervously, she got even more nervous when there was no reply and the footsteps getting closer, the sound of bounding feet bounced off the walls so Luminara couldn't tell where the footsteps were coming from. "g-g-guys? Come on, j-j-jokes over…. Right?" again, Luminara only heard silence. The footsteps getting louder and Luminara's heart pounding harder.

The Jedi Master wanted to scream when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she would have screamed if she didn't have a hand placed over her mouth. The hand on her shoulder moved and seconds later she had the _sharpest_ pain in her head. Luminara lost consciousness quickly and fell onto the carpeted floor below.

The man who wore a purple disguise, who had just _killed_ Luminara Unduli looked down upon his victim, a razor sharp Tomahawk through her skull, a terrified expression on her beautiful face. Her corpse bleeding like no one's business. He let out an low, evil chuckle, voice laced with bloodlust. He grabbed the Tomahawk out of Luminara's head and inspected the damage he had done. He could make out broken pieces of the girls skull resting on her brain which, thanks to the thickness of the blade, could be seen very clearly despite the Jedi Master's headdress still being on her head. The brain itself was donning a deep gash. The man hung the blood covered weapon on a sheath and grabbed Luminara's ankles. He dragged her body into the darkened hallway, a low pitch chuckle, much like the last one, following suit.

One by one, each Jedi that was sent to check the halls for any disturbances was killed brutally by the stealthiest serial killer the galaxy has ever seen, not that he has been seen, he was _that_ good. Shaak put up a good fight, but ended up with no head, swiftly sliced off of the Togrutan's shoulders by the man's Tomahawk. Maru was impaled by a titanium spear out of nowhere. Ahsoka's throat was filled with lead bullets and Barriss had three gashes on her chest that seemed to be dragged down for maximum damage, said gashes were so thick , you could look through them and see the opposite side.

No one knows what happened to them, Jedi and Police have been looking all over Coruscant for them, the security cameras and their records of that night have been hacked and erased. There are multiple theories of what happened to them. Alien abduction, a setup for some confidential mission. No of which have been proven right nor wrong. No proof of murder was found either, if it had been murder, the culprit had covered up their tracks really well. The carpets were not wet from any detergent or sanitizer. No one even heard them, the lost Jedi were no where near the dormitories to be heard.

They will be heard soon though… very soon


	2. Rex, Cody and Gree: Night 1

It has been a month since Luminara, Shaak, Barriss, Ahsoka and Maru mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Authorities are still looking for them, although hope of finding them alive is fading by the day. Anakin Skywalker would order Rex and the rest of the 501st to search for his Padawan Ahsoka everyday. And when Rex and his men don't find the Jedi, Anakin would just send them back out again. He was so determined to find his Padawan, he would stop at nothing to find Ahsoka and the others.

He was so desperate in fact, that he ordered Rex to work in the Jedi Council Chamber at night to see if anything came up, to see if they came back at night. Rex asked Gree and Cody, his brothers to do the nightshift with him for company and two extra pairs of eyes. So here he was, in the Council Chamber with Gree and Cody, watching the now fixed security cameras on a tablet. Nothing has happened yet but Rex could have sworn that he saw a pair of eyes on one of the screens on several occasions but they were gone when he checked on the same camera again so he thought that he must be going insane.

The clock struck 12:00am and still, nothing significant has popped up. Gree was checking the camera that was in the control room which was currently going under renovation, which was why the clone trio were in the Council Chamber. All of a sudden, the screen went static, Gree was startled and confused. "er, guys? The camera's gone weird". Rex and Cody crowded around Gree's screen. The screen cleared but there was a 'slight' problem. There was a figure standing in the middle of the room. Although it looked somewhat different, the boys identified the figure as Ahsoka. They couldn't get a good look at it since the room was dark, but the head and body shape was similar to the Togrutan Padawan.

"that can't be Commander Tano, shes a lot shorter and skinnier, what ever that is, is much taller and slightly stockier. Plus it has a…. tail?" Cody commented. "a tail?, it has the head of a Togruta, height of a Wookie, and the tail of a Dogmatan **(OC species)**, what the fuck is it?" said Rex. "turn the lights on, they just installed super bright ones, it should be easy to see that….. thing" Gree said.

Cody turned on the lights remotely. To say they were scared was an understatement. They were utterly _terrified_ of what they saw.

It was a robotic, dog creature that looked like Ahsoka, almost completely identical. They would have been happy to see her if it weren't for the fact that it was a droid and really bloody. The droid Togrutan had sunken baby blue eyes with the sockets being completely drowned in red blood. Each joint on it's body had some or a lot of blood leaking out of it. The attire, facial markings and frame was the same as Ahsoka's. it was certainly taller then her. The head had a short snout that made the arrow markings on the droid's cheeks stretch out a bit. It also had a tail that had the same blue and white stripes as it's Lekku, which was divided into segments so they could fit the shape of the droid's chest whenever the robot moved.

The clones couldn't examine it any longer however because the screen went static again. "I thought they fixed the cameras?" Cody asked. "they did, the droid must have hacked it" Rex replied. The screen returned to normal but this time, the Ahsoka look alike was right in the view of the camera lense, eyes gone completely black except for two white dots the size of pinpricks. It's mouth slightly ajar into a creepy smile. The sight scared the shit out of the clones. "CHANGE THE CAMERA, CHANGE THE CAMERA!" shouted Cody, he was about to go in his trousers. "I'm afraid its gonna move again when we're not looking" Rex replied. As if by magic, the camera went static. When it was normal again. Ahsoka was gone. "where did it go?" Gree asked. Cody looked through all of the other cameras and saw nothing. The last camera they came across was the one in the mess hall.

Ahsoka was there, in the middle of all the tables. The light was at a better angle so the clones could see more detail of the robotic Ahsoka. The entire animatronic itself was doused in blood. Something about it made Cody think that the animatronic and Ahsoka had a rather large connection, not just through looks however.

Cody thought about it, the disappearances, the blood, no traces. It all made sense to Cody now. "boys? I think I know what happened to Commander Tano now" Cody said, he was 99% positive that his hypothesis was correct. "what is it Cody?" Rex asked. "I think that thing….. _is_ Commander Tano" Cody replied. "wait, how the fuck did you get that idea?" Gree asked. "think about it, the similarities between their looks, Ahsoka's disappearance, the blood on that robot… I think Ahsoka was killed and shoved into that robot suit, which means that the other Jedi that went missing might just be in suits that look like them too. And if the suits look like them too, that might mean that their disappearances were planned in advance, it would take weeks if not months, to make animatronic suits like this" Cody explained. "so what do we do then? Go up to Ahsoka and ask what happened? I don't know about you guys but I don't think Ahsoka, if it is her, is on our side anymore" Gree suggested.

The screen went static yet again but this time Ahsoka was still in the mess hall when the screen cleared again. "what on Hoth was the point of that? She didn't even move" Rex asked. "that wasn't her Rex" Gree replied. The clones looked at Gree's screen. there, on the camera that was right next to the Council Chamber door was Shaak Ti. "holy hell, Gree close the door!" Rex yelled. Gree didn't need to be told twice as he slammed the button that closed the large door. "why is General Ti here? What on earth is she?" Cody asked.

The clones looked at Shaak. She was definitely a bird of some kind since she had wings, each 'feather' was a long, thin plate divided into 3 segments which gently swayed thanks to the air conditioner outside. Like Ahsoka's, Shaak's Lekku was also divided into segments for easy movement. The animatronic had a beak that was in a permanent smile. The bottom jaw, by the looks of it, didn't have hinges of any kind. If whatever this was could talk, the mouth wouldn't move. When the clones looked at Shaak's feet however, they had the ragged remains of webs, so whatever Shaak was, it was either a Duck because of the 'webbed feet' or an Owl due to it's large eyes and the fact that the 'webs' might just be the rubber on the feet was wearing off **(yes, Shaak's feet are rubber, its for grip)**.

They didn't get to see the rest of Shaak's new look however since the clock struck 6. All screens went static and when they cleared again, Ahsoka and Shaak were gone. The clones checked every camera, nothing came up. Except for the Jedi Masters that would normally wake up at 6 wondering the halls.

"so now what? Where did Ahsoka and Shaak go? Wheres Luminara, Barriss and Maru? What are we gonna do if Skywalker makes us do this shit again? What if- mmph!" Gree ranted as Cody slapped his hand over his brother's mouth. "we'll go over that bridge when we come to it. We just have to tell the general what we saw. I'm sure he'll want to see this for himself, got it?" Rex explained. Cody and Gree nodded and left the Council Chamber and went off to find Anakin Skywalker.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**And that everyone was chapter 2! *applause* I hope you enjoyed Rex, Cody and Gree during night 1. I have some things I wanted to clear up so then half of next chapter won't be me explaining what the other animatronics/Jedi look like (I won't explain it in too much detail so then you can find out for yourselves.**

**Ahsoka = Dogmatan (I'll explain later), she plays Bonnie's role from the game**

**Shaak = Owl/ Duck (vote what you want Shaak to be!), she plays Chica's role from the game**

**Luminara = T-Rex (random I know), she plays Freddy's role from the game**

**Barriss = Catearian (another Specie OC), she plays Foxy's role from the game**

**Maru = Catearian, he plays Golden Freddy's role in the game**

**And now let me explain Dogmatans and Catearians…. They are literally humanoid Cats and Dogs. Since I have no patience what so ever to make up their own languages, Catearians speak Japanese and Dogmatans speak Korean (just pretend their original languages).**

**And now for Maru. Maru is Catearian that has the personality of Maru the box loving cat (look him up on YouTube, hes really cute and funny). But shares the same colour palette as Grumpy Cat. I'll hopefully get to draw him in the distant future and I'll be sure to post it on Tumblr (Catmug2000).**

**Anyway I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you next time! Nya**


	3. The Clones and Anakin: Night 2

Chapter 3

"whoa, whoa, whoa….. hold up. So your saying that my Padawan and Master Ti two of the most caring people I know, have become an evil animatronics which you three suspect contains their corpses?" Anakin asks. Rex, Cody and Gree have explained to Anakin Skywalker what they saw the night before. The only trouble now however, was that Anakin didn't believe them. "yes sir, please believe us, if you don't, then do the nightshift with us tonight. We will prove to you that the Jedi that went missing that night are not entirely gone" Rex said. The clone commander was also asking his general to do nightshift with him was because he felt much safer. "…..fine, but if your lying to me, all of you. There will be consequences" Anakin said with a bit of malice. "we assure you sir, we are not lying, and if nothing shows up tonight, then there's always the security footage" Cody answered. 'tonight is gonna be fun' thought Gree.

~!~!~!~!~!~!

Luminara's POV

_The clock read 11:50pm as I opened my eyes. I was still getting used to the heaviness in my new head. I look to my right, Ahsoka was still asleep. Same as Shaak on my left. Maru was slumped over in the corner of the room also asleep. I assume Barriss is as well but since she was in a completely different room I couldn't tell. All of us were still covered in our own blood from that night a month ago. With the exception of Ahsoka, most of the blood has dried out and has started to flake off. I wonder why Ahsoka is still soaking wet with the red substance. None of us got a good look at our killer. So even if we still had control over ourselves at night, we wouldn't be able to say._

_And that raises the other problem: we can't talk anymore anyway. The crossbeam that goes across the robotic heads that we're stuck in has pieced our mouths. The crossbeam was used to keep the animal head's shape. Mine being the worst since I have a long Dinosaur snout. I feel sorry for Barriss also, her suit was made to be skin-tight for some reason. The crossbeam in her head would be right up in her face. I don't even know how the 'Purple Man' as I call him, could get us in these suits in the first place. I look at the clock again. 12:01am. Ahsoka would wake up any second now. We have a pattern that I came up with while observing my friends behaviour from the night before (and during the day when we had control constantly)._

_I would wake up first but still have control, then Ahsoka would wake up with no control and then leave, Shaak would be next. She would have control for a while then she would also leave. Barriss would wake up after that but could keep her control as long as she got attention (which I never could quite understand). Maru would wake up whenever he felt like it so he has no particular pattern. Then I would lose control in the dark and or I lose focus in keeping said control._

_I heard a groan next to me, it was Ahsoka. She was still able to cling to the last strands of life that she had which was indicated by her struggled breathing. Shaak could do this also, which was probably just them being a physically stronger species then others. Me, Maru and Barriss were 'half' alive. I don't know how, but we just were._

_Ahsoka, now being fully aware of her surroundings, straightening to attention, the horrid squelching of her decaying corpse as she did so. Paying no heed to me, She slowly walked off, the occasional drop of blood falling on the floor behind her. Her mechanical limbs creating an echo as she moved. Soon she was out of sight. I just hope whoever was doing the nightshift tonight wasn't going to be cocky and overconfident._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The Council Chamber

The clone trio was once again sitting in the Council Chamber along with Anakin Skywalker. They were flipping through the cameras waiting for Ahsoka or Shaak to appear. And if the others shared the same, robotic fate as the Togrutan Jedi, you could say the group were waiting for them too.

Anakin was getting impatient, he was told that his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano would wander the halls as an animatronic. But as of yet, nothing had come up, it was almost 1:00am. "guys, I hope you aren't lying to me. I hope what you lot saw was actually there and not just you hallucinating" Anakin said. The quiet yet intense atmosphere was driving the clones crazy. "sir, when or if they appear, you'll wish that they never existed" Rex commented. "yea, those things are like nightmare fuel" Gree replied.

"guys!, guys!, Ahsoka's here! Look at the control room again!" Cody yelled. Rex switched over to the Control room camera. The room looked cleaner since renovations were almost finished. And like before, a dark, Dogmatan like figure stood in the centre of the room. "see! Sir I told you! She is here!" Rex yelled. Anakin looked at the figure on screen. It looked nothing like his Padawan. The figure was too tall, slightly stockier and had a tail and a snout. None of said features Ahsoka had. "boys, I'm getting real sick of your bullshit, explain this, NOW!" Anakin shouted. "this is Ahsoka sir! We swear" Cody said. Rex turned the lights on remotely like last time, and there was a very clear, yet bloody Ahsoka animatronic. "…no, no, i-it can't be, can it?" Anakin stuttered. That can't be Ahsoka, that couldn't be what happened to her, right? "we're sorry sir, but we strongly believe that's what happened to Commander Tano" Gree said sadly. Anakin was heartbroken.

~!~!~!~!~!

Luminara's POV (1:30am)

_Shaak has woken up a while ago, she was fighting for control over herself. If I could talk, I would be telling her to hold on. I couldn't even tell her so through the force anymore either. We all lost our force abilities when we were killed. Shaak was trembling trying to keep herself together. She suddenly stopped._

_She has lost control._

_She stood up and left surprising quiet. It was now just me, Maru and maybe Barriss, I couldn't tell. No one has made freaked out shouts yet so I presume no one has seen Barriss. She would be up soon though._

_I heard light giggles from the corner of the room. Maru has awoken._

~!~!~!~!~!

Rex, Cody, Gree and Anakin were just staring at Shaak who has appeared out of nowhere. Ahsoka has moved to the mess hall again while Shaak was by the refreshers. Anakin was now fully believing his clone Commanders. Even though they haven't seen Luminara, Barriss or Maru, the Jedi Knight now thought the Clone's theory correct. "so, what do we do about this?" Anakin asked. "we were thinking we could tell the council in the morning and then we could begin a search for these animatronic's location" Rex suggested. That was a good idea. If they found were the lost Jedi hid. They could move them somewhere else. And if they couldn't move them for whatever reason, they could at least install a camera so then whoever was on nightshift could see who has left. "good idea Rex, we will inform the Council in the morning" Anakin replied.

Rex lowered the tablet he was holding and saw something in the corner of the room. It was a animatronic with white and dark brown fur, Catearian ears and tail, no eyes and in a slumped over position. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! EVERYONE HIDE!" Anakin shouted. Rex put the monitor back up again to enable the others to hide their faces behind it. Rex checked to see if whatever that was, was still there. It wasn't.

"ok guys its gone" Rex lowered the monitor. Any traces of that mysterious animatronic were non-existent. "I guess that was Maru….. good god he is scary" Cody commented. "gee, General, didn't know you'd react like that…. Hehe" Gree said to Anakin. "hey, it was a reflex. Plus I didn't sense it coming….." Anakin replied

~!~!~!~!~!~

Luminara's POV (3:00am)

_"__WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! EVERYONE HIDE!" I heard Anakin shout, I felt so sorry for him, Maru must have gotten into the Chamber. I still have my control, I haven't had to focus that much to keep it. The Purple Man must have gone soft tonight. I was all alone in the room where myself and the others stayed. We were kept in an abandoned section of the Temple. It used to be a laboratory where Jedi scientists tested a large verity of things, new Lightsaber designs, midi-chlorian booster medicines. Almost anything you could think of, it would've been made and tested here. Maru was back in his corner when I turned my head towards said corner. I just hope I don't lose control._

!~!~!~!~!~!

"this night is lasting forever" Cody complained. It was almost 6:00am. "we've seen everyone but Offee, where is she?" Anakin asked.

As if on cue a Catearian animatronic could be seen hiding behind a curtain in the Lightsaber parts room. It was significantly smaller then the others and you could clearly see rotten flesh underneath the suit. The eyes were cloudy with potassium and were sunken terribly. It was quite obvious that those weren't animatronic eyes. The hood that it wore was composed of hundreds of plates that moved as elegantly as fabric. The legs were bent into the same shape as a Caterian. Which means if that's Barriss in that suit, her legs were broken and snapped to fit into the shape of the legs of the suit. It was really gruesome. "holy mother of fuck….. something tells me that this night is gonna be a lot harder" Gree commented.

He would have been right if the clock didn't strike 6. The cameras went static and when they rebooted, the animatronic Jedi were gone. "oh thank god, we need to go to the council to tell them our idea of a search for them" Anakin said. They left the Council Chamber to go schedule a meeting with the Jedi Council.

~!~!~!~!~

**And that everyone was Chapter 3! I'm sorry this took so long and I'll try to prevent this in the future. Schools a bitch and a lot of family related things have popped up. And yes, I am still writing for Momo's Days at ALPG for those who read that. It shouldn't take much longer so I hope you can have patience for just a little longer.**

**I have made some mistakes with the behaviour of the animatronics (like foxy usually comes out at 2:00 in the game and here Barriss gets out at 5:00/nearly 6:00). I apologize for this but I couldn't think of any other way of writing it quick enough and or making it sound silly.**

**So hope to see chapter 10 of my other story soon and I hope you enjoy chapter 3 of this story.**

**I hope to see ya next time, cya, nya. **


	4. Riyo Chuchi: Night 3, Their First Victim

Chapter 4

It had been an hour since Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and the three clone captains have had a discussion with the High Jedi Council. Though the council believed their story, they said that an upcoming mission that required all four of them must take full priority. And because of this mission (which was another hunt for General Grievous, his location has been pinpointed to the ice planet of Hoth). There had to be a substitute for the night watch. And the person who was doing the night watch tonight was Senator Riyo Chuchi.

Anakin had warned Riyo of the Animatronic Jedi and Riyo not only wanted to see this for herself. But she also wanted to see what happened to Maru.

Riyo and Maru have been secretly dating for at least three months before Maru went missing. They've known each other after Ahsoka introduced him to her after they rescued the Chairman's daughters.

The Pantoran Senator accepted the night shift almost immediately when she heard that Maru was in the council chamber with Anakin, Rex, Gree and Cody. Although potentially in a not-so-good way.

Riyo was on her way to her office in the Senate Building to grab some things before heading back to the Jedi Temple for the night shift. As she raced to the Senate Building in her speeder, she started to think of possible scenarios that could happen tonight. 'Are they even on our side anymore?' Riyo thought to herself. According to Anakin, Maru seemed to come out of nowhere. It's like he teleported into the room with the boys. Riyo also wondered what these animatronic Jedi wanted: help? Maybe, who knows. Anakin said he couldn't even sense their intentions. He said he sensed nothing, no pain, no despair, no hatred, nothing. They were as cold as any battle droid.

As Riyo was thinking, she didn't notice that she already heading back to the temple with some supplies to last her the night. Some food, water and a first aid kit just in case.

As she arrived at the Jedi Temple, knights and padawans greeted her with respect while they did their own thing, whether it be going to the training room which was packed at the moment, or simply taking a stroll.

When Riyo reached the Council Chamber, Master Plo Koon was the only one present. It looked like he was setting up the makeshift monitor and audio systems since the Control Room was still under renovation. Plo looked at Riyo and sighed. He asked the rest of the council _not_ to have a senator, a very important figure in politics. To have to risk her life in something that could kill her in an instant. Something in the force told Plo that something bad was going to happen. He knew it. "are you sure you want to do this Senator? This could be very dangerous. Do you have something to defend yourself with?" Plo had a feeling that the answers to his questions would be a yes and no. "I am as sure as I am Pantoran Master Jedi, even if this kills me, I will die knowing the nightmares that your fellow Jedi went through. And even though they might be dead and replaced with machines, I still don't have the gall to harm them. They might be asking for help for all we know" Riyo replied. If they were asking for help, shooting them with a blaster or stun gun is defiantly not the way to go, it would most likely lead to hostility and _that_ would lead to her death.

"ok, as long as your sure. Please be careful Senator, they could either be asking for help, or the complete opposite. Besides, if they really did want help, they would have come to us during the day." Master Plo said, he left out the part about his concerns because the Senator might panic knowing what might happen to her and she might slip up. "I will Master Plo, thank you" Riyo replied. As Plo started to move out, he quickly mentioned: "oh, and Senator…" Riyo spun around to face him, "these Animatronics usually come out around midnight, so be prepared then" Plo finished. Riyo nodded and Plo left the council chamber. Leaving Riyo Chuchi all alone.

!~!~!~!~!~!

Luminara's POV

_Its almost midnight. And Ahsoka is already twitching, so is Shaak. Whoever is doing night shift tonight is going to be in for a challenge._

_This morning was strange, 'Purple Man' came in here holding something, he walked up to Shaak and attached it to her hand. And as if he knew we could hear him and understand him, he said that this small object is called 'Carl' and that he'd be Shaak's little friend. He left afterwards and that gave us the opportunity to see what 'Carl' was, he was a little plastic replica of a Holocron, he even had large, pink eyes. He also glowed like a Holocron would. He didn't seem to do anything but maybe he will when Shaak is moving around._

_I have a feeling I might lose control tonight, even though I can't sense other people feeling's anymore, I could tell that the other's feel the same. I'm also surprised Shaak has very little resistance. She was one of the most powerful force users in the temple, how could she lose control over something like this? Maybe its because she doesn't have those force abilities anymore._

_Even though I have pretty poor hearing, I could hear Ahsoka stand up straight and begin to move out into the hallways. I look at the clock, 2:00am. Really? Already? The night guard is doing good so far. I hope they aren't going to try and fight us, cause we will be stronger._

~!~!~!~!~!~

Council Chamber

Riyo has seen Ahsoka on camera now and she had to say, she was terrified. Now she _knew_ that these Animatronics were not on the light side anymore, she didn't need the force to figure _that_ out.

Riyo checked the other cameras and one thing was still stuck in her mind: where were these Animatronics coming from? All Riyo knew was that they were in a very desolate part of the temple.

It was getting close to 3:00am and Riyo was kind of happy how things were going so far. The only one she has seen was Ahsoka, who by the way, was quite slow. Riyo was just staring at the Togruta/Dogmatan Jedi Animatronic. She seemed to move slower if stared at Riyo thought.

However, Riyo thought she could risk a look around on the other cameras in case the others have shown themselves and are closer to Riyo then Ahsoka was. Riyo flipped through the other cameras and sighed with relief when she saw no one else.

Her luck was short lived however as she looked at the Lightsaber parts room. There, behind a purple curtain which contain the parts for a Lightsaber in question, was a black and yellow, Mirialan/Catearian Animatronic. It was Barriss. Riyo gasped slightly when she saw the very creepy Animatronic. Riyo had met Barriss shortly after she met Maru. Personally she thought Barriss was a bit too tight with the rules. But overall a very nice, caring girl. And if it was one thing that Riyo knew about Barriss, it was that her legs _defiantly_ did not go in that angle. Like Anakin said: eyes cloudy and sunken, no longer the deep blue they used to be. Rotting flesh clearly visible underneath the skin tight suit's joints. Riyo also noticed how the tattoos that went across Barriss' nose protruded a bit to form whiskers.

As Riyo studied Barriss, she forgot all about Ahsoka. She realised this and quickly flipped back over to the camera Ahsoka was last at. She was still there, in the mess hall. Riyo leaned back in her chair (which was Mace Windu's Council chair) and sighed. All the while keeping the monitor on Ahsoka. And _not_ Barriss, who wanted attention.

Riyo sat back up properly and checked Barriss again. Only to find that the curtain was wide open with no Animatronic in sight. Riyo started to panic as she flipped through the cameras to try and find Barriss.

Riyo last landed on the camera that was focused on the hallway that lead right to the Council Chamber, right where a panicking Riyo sat. Riyo saw Barriss sprint down the hallway at break neck speed. Riyo screamed as she closed the door.

However: she closed the wrong door.

The last thing Senator Riyo Chuchi saw or heard was the Catearian/Mirialan Animatronic and a high pitched scream.

~!~!~!~!~!~

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! Their first victim! Damnnnnnn, ok I'll stop.**

**I've been looking forward to writing about their first victim forever! That does not mean I don't like Riyo Chuchi, I love Riyo. Shes one of my favourite characters. **

**I wonder what the Animatronics do with Riyo, hmmmmm, what a mystery. I hope you like what I've done to portray 'Carl the Cupcake' now known as 'Carl the Holocron'.**

**I would like to let you know that I have uploaded a picture of Maru on my Tumblr blog 'Catmug's Circle of Art'. For some reason, it won't come up if you search for the blog so if it doesn't, tell me and I'll try and fix it (even though I took the password shiz down so I have no idea why it still won't work).**

**Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! If you don't read my other story you might not know that I have made ANOTHER blog called 'Catmug's Fantastic Fanfic Teasers' it is literally a blog where I ****_draw_****teasers for future fanfiction I write. I am currently working on a teaser right now. But it might take awhile because I have to wait until I get my iPod adapter so I can upload the image onto my computer. Leave a review, Follow and Favourite if you like what you see (I haven't asked for that in a long time). **

**I hope to see ya next time, cya, nya**


	5. The Bite of '87

Chapter 5

To say Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker was exhausted would have been an understatement, he was absolutely bugged. General Grievous once again got away. The republic forces were so busy trying to lure him out from the east side. They didn't pay attention to the west side, which housed a very well hidden star fighter, and the cyborg General got away.

When Anakin reached his quarters, he saw on his holopad that the Jedi Council have requested to see him. Anakin let out a frustrated huff. If it was another mission, he would walk out of the Council Chamber before they could even finish explaining it.

However, this might involve Ahsoka and the other Animatronic Jedi. And if it was one thing Anakin wanted to do, it was to find his missing Padawan. Anakin stretched his arms out as he left his quarters. As he got closer to the Council Chamber, he felt the disturbed force presences of the Council members. He also wondered to himself how Senator Riyo Chuchi held out. Did she find out what the Animatronics wanted? Maybe. But judging by what the force was telling him, it might not be a good thing.

The moment he opened the Chamber door he regretted it. Purple Pantoran blood was smudged all over the floor. A lot of it was pooling in Master Mace Windu's chair. There was also a bit of red blood mixed in. "uhhhh, Masters? What the fuck happened here?" Anakin asked wide eyed. "Watch your language Skywalker, and to answer your question, we believe Senator Chuchi was killed by these Animatronic Jedi we've been seeing the past three nights" Mace replied. "We know that you're tired Skywalker, but unfortunately, we are putting you down as night guard tonight. Senator Chuchi didn't have the force connection that you do, she couldn't sense if anyone was coming towards her, but you can…" Mace looked at his chair, the sight of all that blood was giving him Goosebumps.

Anakin was fine with doing the nightshift, but he wanted to do something else, something more productive of results. "Masters, I am happy with doing night shift, but I must request that I take the 501st to explore the abandoned area of the temple. We might find these Animatronics." Anakin explained. "…very well, start a search, you may. But caution, you must take" Yoda said. "Reviewed the security footage, we have. Killed by Padawan Offee, the Senator was" Yoda continued. "Yes, Anakin, if you manage to find Offee, be very careful, she is way too fast to track if she starts moving." Obi-Wan Kenobi explained. "It's okay Master, I already know where Barriss is, she's in the Lightsaber parts room." Anakin replied. "Yes, maybe, but that doesn't make her any safer to come across, if anything, being in such an enclosed space is even more life threatening." Plo Koon said. "I suppose your right. And if we do find them, what do we do with them?" Anakin asked.

Yoda started to think. Their options were very limited, most ideas that the small, green Jedi could think of required lots of time, and that is something they might not have around these Animatronics. Yoda thought about it for a few minutes before he came to a conclusion. "In their location, install cameras we will, help with keeping track of them, it might. Rechargeable cameras, we have. Suction cups, they have. Installation, quick it will be" Yoda explained. "I suppose that could work, but how long do the cameras last before we have to charge them?" Anakin asked. "A day or two, they can last." Yoda replied. "And if the Animatronics take the cameras down?" Obi-Wan asked. "Deal with it, we must. Wait until daylight to put them back up, we would have to." Yoda answered. Yoda looked at Anakin, who had a disheartened look on his face. "Start your search, you should. Counts, every second does." Anakin nodded and left the Council Chamber, now heading for the clone barracks to gather the 501st.

~!~!~!~!~!~

Barriss's POV

**_I will kill him, I must kill more. *static* I've already dealt with the *static*senator. _**

**_Luminara says no one saw our killer *static*, but I did. It was him. I always knew he was up to something. *static*. I know Riyo didn't do it now, but for *static* some reason, I don't *static* regret it. That bastard of an Admiral planned it from the very beginning. I just know it *static*_**

**_…_****_.. I hear something *static*, it sounds like footsteps. It might be him. I will have my revenge. It might not be the Jedi way, but who cares anymore? Oh that's right, NO ONE!_**

**_*static*_**

~!~!~!~!~!~!

Jedi Temple, the Abandoned Wing

Anakin and the 501st were wondering the Abandoned Wing of the temple. Even though all of the windows were bordered up long ago, wind still flowed through the hallways, creating an echo. And the light that streamed through the small gaps in the bordered windows showed the disturbed dust float in the air. The atmosphere that these features created was creeping the clones out.

Gree and Cody were also tagging along, since they saw the Animatronics two nights ago, they would help to identify them. Each Clone hid a stun gun somewhere in their armour, whether it be in their utility belts, in the secret compartments of their boots or in their helmets. Although having something to defend yourself with is a good idea. Keeping it hidden might be an even better idea. These Animatronics might attack if they saw armed people walk up to them. Anakin was second thinking this idea however. These suits contained _dead_ bodies. Not _living _bodies. There might be nothing to stun. The suits might be possessed by the force spirits of these Jedi. And force spirits aren't affected by shit, so bringing fire arms might be absolutely pointless.

The group finally made it to the Lightsaber parts room, where they hope Barriss lurks. Actually, the _old_ Lightsaber parts room. They made a new one when they closed this wing off. So there wouldn't be anything in here except shelving. Luckily this meant that Barriss had nothing to throw at them if she so wished.

"okay boys, start looking around. If you find anything. Yell out and I'll be right with ya. Got it?" Anakin said. The clones nodded and they all split up. Unfortunately, the room was huge so the search could go on for hours. The maze the shelves made didn't make this any easier either.

Gree looked around the area he chose. Poking his flashlight through shelving to see in the inaccessible spots. He was looking for at least half an hour when he caught a whiff of something foul, something _rotten_. Gree's head was looking back and forth for the source of the smell. The fact that the smell kept moving was really scaring him.

Soon the smell became unbearable and Gree traced the smell to something _right behind him_. He turned his head to see an Animatronic with black and yellow features. Cloudy eyes and broken legs. What most disturbed Gree was the gaping jaws that exposed the bottom half of Barriss' head. The Animatronic stood there silent for a while, just staring into Gree's soul it seemed. Gree slowly reached for the stun gun in his utility belt.

The moment Barriss saw the gun, she screamed the same scream that she had the night before and lunged at Gree. Right for his frontal lobe.

~!~!~!~!~!~!

**Boom. Get rekt.**

**And that everyone was chapter 5! *crickets and tumbleweeds*... ok, fine, gosh.**

**Jk, I hope you liked this chapter which came out quite quickly unlike the rest of them. I have nothing to update you on. I hope that if you went to look for the Maru picture I posted on my Tumblr blog (Catmug's Circle of Art, btw)** **that it actually worked. I haven't been told that it hasn't so that's good. Since I couldn't think of a way to implement a star wars version of 'the bite of '87', I just left it as 'the bite of '87' but if you can think of a star wars like name for this famous FNAF event, PM me or post a review.**

**So, um, yea. See ya next chapter**


	6. Desperation

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker spun his head to the sounds of screams and a surprisingly loud squelch. The moans and groans of pain filled Anakin's ears shortly after. "boys! I think someone's been attacked! Move, move, move!" Anakin yelled. The 501st quickly started moving towards the source of the screams and groans. They soon found a bloody Gree in a panicked state, trying to reach for his torn off frontal lobe. "get a medic! Coric! Get over here!" Anakin yelled. Coric, the medic of the 501st quickly rushed over and kneeled beside a heavily bleeding Gree.

"I need bandages, _lots _of them." Coric stated calmly. He put on a pair of rubber gloves and carefully picked up Gree's frontal lobe. He needed Gree to stay still and calm down. So Coric, while being as calm as possible, gave Gree his frontal lobe. He tried to keep Gree in a relaxed state so then he didn't accidently damage his frontal lobe any more. They might be able to surgically re-attach it. An operation which has only been accomplishable a few years ago. Cody walked up to Coric with three rolls of bandages. "thanks Cody." Coric started to unravel the bandages and roughly wrapped them around Gree's head. Mainly to soak up the blood and stopped Gree's heavy bleeding. Coric turned around to the sound of footsteps. two clones and a Jedi Healer: Adi Gallia were carrying a stretcher. Gree, even in his distressed state, looked like he was trying to say something. "its ok Gree, we'll listen, but for now, lets get ya to the Halls of Healing." Coric said. Coric and Adi set to work to stabilize Gree's bleeding and breathing. Coric gave Gree's frontal lobe to Adi.

~!~!~!~!~!

Ahsoka's POV

_I heard screams. I have a feeling that the cause of that was Barriss. I have a feeling that Anakin's trying to find us. I really want to get out of here._ _I got up and started moving towards the door. I stopped when I heard a faint, strained moan. I slowly turned my head to see Shaak and Luminara staring at me, shaking their heads. I could tell their trying to tell me to stay here. _

_I guess their right. Anakin might freak out….. but I really can't stand being here anymore. I ignored their silent pleas and headed out the door. However, I had to tell Anakin that I'm here. Since I couldn't talk or communicate through the force, I did the only thing I could do vocally. I let out a low, unfortunately creepy chuckle. I don't know how I can laugh like this but not talk. I might be able to scream like Barriss can but I have a feeling that a high pitched scream won't be received well._

_I looked around the corner into the dark hallway and saw clones filing out of the old Lightsaber Parts room. I saw Adi Gallia watch, by the looks of it, a Clone on a stretcher. I soon recognised the clone to be Gree. My robotic eyes widened when I saw Gree's frontal lobe in Adi's hands. I also saw a concerned Anakin walk out of the room._

_I had a feeling that they didn't hear my laugh last time. I hoped that they wouldn't run away in a panic. I let out another low chuckle to gain their attention and waited for their response._

~!~!~!~!~!~!

Coric, Gree, Cody, Rex, Anakin, Adi and the rest of the 501st made their way out of the old Lightsaber parts room. Anakin could have sworn he heard a low pitch laugh. He shrugged it off as his imagination and paranoia. Anakin and the rest of the 501st, as well as Adi, made their way towards the entrance of the abandoned hallway. They stopped when they heard a very clear, low pitched laugh. "Cody, Rex, turn your flashlights on. Move towards the exit, _slowly_" Anakin said quietly. Cody and Rex turned their flashlights on and started to scan the area around them. The light from Cody's flashlight washed over an orange figure. Cody looked at it in horror as he stared at the Ahsoka Tano animatronic itself. "_sir…._ We've got company" Cody said with obvious fear.

The group looked at what the light had sight of. "Ahsoka" Anakin said in disbelief. Everyone else ran in a panic. Cody keeping his flashlight on the animatronic. Adi looked back every now and then, shouting Anakin's name. "Skywalker! Hurry! We don't know what that thing could do to us!" Adi exclaimed. Anakin looked at Adi in annoyance. He looked back at the Ahsoka animatronic. He could clearly see rotting flesh under the suit. He looked at Ahsoka with agony in his eyes. He was about to start talking when Adi grabbed him by the arm and started to pull him to the rest of the group. Out of the hallway. "I'll be back to get you help Ahsoka! I promise!" Anakin shouted in desperation. His feelings told him that Ahsoka couldn't understand him and was most likely there to kill them. But he had to hope.

Ahsoka stayed in her current spot, her eyes following Anakin's every move. The orange animatronic unleashed a powerful scream. Her hand reached out in front of her. The only thing stopping her from running after her master was Shaak Ti holding her arm.

"Master Gallia, Ahsoka isn't here to kill us! she clearly wants help! Please let me go to her!" Anakin yelled to Adi. "it could be a trick Skywalker, just because these animatronics are possessed doesn't mean they're not intelligent." Adi said calmly. In truth, Adi wanted to go help Ahsoka herself, it was her duty as a healer. But like she said to Anakin. This could be a trick to get them killed. Who knows what these animatronics want.

Anakin looked back at Ahsoka, disappearing into the darkness. Cody's flashlight unable to reach that far. Anakin saw another orange animatronic holding onto Ahsoka's arm: Shaak Ti. Despite having a permanent grin on her face, Anakin could clearly see a sad expression adorning her features. Upon hearing Ahsoka's screams Anakin said quietly to himself, as if Ahsoka would be able hear it: "I know Ahsoka, I know. I can sense your pain. I'll be back…. I promise." Tears running down Anakin's face. He reluctantly turned around and followed the rest of the group.

~!~!~!~!~!

Ahsoka's POV

_Anakin, please, don't leave me. I mentally broke down in tears. Shaak gave me a sympathetic look. I closed my eyes for a while. And started to think._

_This was Barriss' fault. I knew she bit Gree. Shes the reason why I'm still rotting here. The remains of my conscience swelled in anger._

_Its time me and Barriss had a __**talk**__._

_!~!~!~!~!~_

**And that everyone, was chapter 6! I apologize if you wanted to see night 4 but this was mainly to demonstrate the affects that their murder haves on everyone, especially Anakin. Next chapter will be half of what happened here. When Ahsoka and Barriss have their little ****_talk_****. However since they can't talk….. lets just say the praise: 'the pen is mightier then the sword' will be reversed next chapter. Mwahahahaha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to regularly check my Fantastic Fanfic Teaser blog on Tumblr to see the future of my fanfiction career. I haven't uploaded anything yet but I'm getting close to uploading something. Hopefully, there should be something there by the end of this month. I hope to see ya next chapter! Cya. **


End file.
